Venganza
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Maldito dragón. ¡Justo cuando le había encontrado algo bueno a esa forma a él se le ocurría tomar su venganza!


Venganza.

Hitsugaya Toshiro salió de su ducha suspirando pesadamente con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus anchos hombros.

Demonios, realmente lo jodía estar en su forma adulta.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la guerra contra los Quincy terminó afortunadamente a favor de ellos, pero lo malo con este efecto secundario de su Bankai era que una vez que pasaba su forma adulta seguía yéndose y volviendo cada vez que dormía. No estaba seguro de porqué, tal vez solo Hyorinmaru estaba molesto por haber dicho que no le gustaba esa forma… o tal vez fue por la acumulación de reiatsu tan repentina que juntó en tan poco tiempo solo para que al final el Quincy gigante ese haya sido absorbido y eliminado por su propio rey.

Se había despertado a la mitad de la noche y como se había acostado como un niño claro que se tuvo que despertar como un adulto. ¿Cuándo demonios se suponía que esto iba a parar? Por más que se lo preguntara a su zanpakuto irónicamente parecía estarle haciendo la ley del hielo.

Suspiró y estaba a punto de volver a su cama cuando de repente oyó tenues golpes en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué rayos? Era medianoche, ¿cuál de sus subordinados idiotas había confundido la habitación del capitán como la suya? No podía ser Matsumoto porque ella había salido de copas con los otros tenientes.

Confundido, dejó caer la toalla que traía atada alrededor de su cintura y en su lugar se puso una bata, quitándose también la toalla alrededor del cuello, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, abriendo mucho los ojos al reconocer a Karin parada completamente inmóvil mirándolo con aún más sorpresa de la que él sentía.

¿Qué hacía su novia humana a medianoche parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, en su escuadrón, en el Seireitei y en la jodida Sociedad de Almas en primer lugar?

-¿Toshiro?- masculló ella con los ojos sumamente abiertos, pestañeando con perplejidad.

-¿Sí, Karin?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué estás con tu uniforme de la escuela?- la miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose un poco de más en sus piernas, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos innecesarios. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí, y en medio de la noche?- frunció el ceño.

-Yo… ehh… yo…- apenas pudo ser capaz de tartamudear palabras ilegibles, su rostro lentamente pasando por todos los tonos de rojo mientras lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies. –T-tú… ah…- seguía sin poder hablar claramente, seguía mirándolo y seguía sonrojándose.

-Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debe ser raro para ti verme de esta forma.- se pasó una mano por el pelo con algo de timidez. –Es solo un efecto secundario de mi Bankai, tuve que pasar por él una vez y ahora va y viene.- suspiró con fastidio. –No es permanente ni nada, supongo que en algún momento tiene que desaparecer.- volvió a mirarla interrogante. –Ahora, ¿me explicas cómo y por qué estás aquí?- alzó una ceja.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, todavía tartamudeando y muy roja, sin siquiera parpadear mientras lo veía fijamente. Él bufó y la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola dentro de su habitación y cerrando la puerta, dedicándole una mirada impaciente, repitiendo la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

-Yo… ehh…- siguió tartamudeando un poco más antes de finalmente bajar la mirada y carraspear fuertemente. –Yo… vine aquí con mi hermana después de la escuela usando unos pases que nos dio un shinigami raro hace algún tiempo. Visitamos a Ichi-nii en el cuarto escuadrón y apenas él volvió a dormirse y Yuzu se quedó con él yo me escape para venir a verte siguiendo tu reiatsu.- dijo con el tono de voz más normal posible, pero su rostro seguía muy rojo.

-Oh, entiendo.- asintió. –Yo suelo dormirme muy temprano, sin embargo, tienes suerte de encontrarme despierto tan tarde.- bostezó.

-Lo s-siento… temía despertarte pero pensé que no tendría otra oportunidad para verte, así q-que… solo vine.- Toshiro la miró con curiosidad, ella casi parecía estar hiperventilando ahora.

-Karin, ¿pasa algo? Estás actuando muy rara.- se dejó caer sentado en su cama y la jaló para que se sentara a su lado.

Era adorable lo pequeña que parecía ahora en comparación con él cuando antes era ella la que le sacaba varios centímetros. Hmm, tal vez después de todo esta forma no era tan mala.

-¡T-tú eres el raro aquí!- lo señaló acusadoramente con su dedito índice. -¿Tienes idea de lo raro que es verte así? ¡Y encima actúas como si nada!- sus brazos temblaron mientras el rojo en su rostro se intensificaba. –Hmm, pero bueno…- suspiró más tranquila una vez su estallido emocional hubo terminado. –Al menos ahora sí se puede decir que tú eres el pedófilo en todos los sentidos en nuestra relación.- bufó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y las mejillas rojas en los puños.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, un poco perplejo por su actitud y su reacción, pero ahora que lo pensaba hace mucho que no veía a su novia y realmente la había echado de menos. Y ella era más adorable de lo que recordaba.

Maldita sea… quería besarla. Pero ¿sería adecuado estando en la forma en la que estaba? No, no era adecuado. Pero sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar su respiración audiblemente forzada no ayudaban mucho a resistir la tentación, ciertamente. Se relamió los labios. Realmente quería besarla.

Sus ojos se deslizaron a través de su pequeña figura y no pudo dejar de maldecirse al encontrar aquel diminuto cuerpo completamente apetecible y atractivo, confirmando así sus recientes sospechas de que sus hormonas se alborotaban mucho más en esa forma, aunque solo en presencia de su noviecita.

-Karin…- la llamó cuando ella apartó la mirada lejos de él, haciendo que sus entrañables ojos oscuros volvieran a enfrentarse a los suyos turquesas.

-¿Sí, Toshiro?- pestañeó nerviosamente, su sonrojo que ya había disminuido volviendo a crecer.

-Siempre que yo voy a visitarte al mundo humano te doy un beso a penas verte, por exigencia tuya. Ahora tú viniste a visitarme aquí al Seireitei.- su sonrisa ladeada se agrandó solo un poco cuando su rostro empezó a parecer un tomate mientras miraba fijamente a sus labios. -¿Dónde está mi beso, Karin?- alzó una ceja con una expresión seria aunque consciente de que no era capaz de ocultar del todo la diversión que le causaba esta situación.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante, antes de suspirar enrojeciendo aún más si es que era posible. Junto sus manos con timidez sobre su regazo y con lentitud se fue arrastrando un poco hasta quedar sentada muy junto a él, sus muslos rozándose.

Volteó el rostro hacia él con sus mejillas encendidas y lo alzó cerrando los ojos y depositando un suave beso en su barbilla, que era al único lugar a donde llegaba aun estirándose lo más que podía. Él debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado.

-A-ahí tienes.- la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos en una actitud bastante enfurruñada.

-Karin.- la miró con condescendencia. -¿A eso le llamas beso?-

-¿Qué?- lo miró perpleja, tal vez hasta un poco molesta, pero él en toda contestación solo se inclinó y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos blandos y entreabiertos de la sorpresa, aprovechando para tirar suavemente del labio superior antes de invadir su boquita con su lengua ansiosa, explorándola a fondo y dejándola sin aliento antes de apartarse deshaciendo un pequeño hilillo de saliva en el camino hasta que volvió a sentarse en su cama con una pose relajada. -…Wow…- lo miró bastante impresionada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué?- sonrió arrogantemente sin poder evitarlo. -¿Más?- alzó una ceja ya sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar su evidente diversión.

Pudo ver el sonrojo de su novia extenderse hasta sus orejas mientras asentía lenta e inseguramente, evitando mirarlo.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y rápidamente tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos, llevando sus labios a encontrarse sin prisas, esta vez presionándose en un beso suave y tranquilo. Moldeó su boquita tranquilamente tratando de hacer que relajara sus hombros tensos.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios y él finalmente decidió subir un poco la intensidad, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear sus labios rosados. Otro suspiro escapó de ella y se sorprendió cuando posteriormente la sintió rodear su nuca con sus brazos, empujando su lengua contra él, esta vez tomando por completo la iniciativa.

La dejó dominarlo por un momento, suspirando al sentirla subirse a su regazo y apretar su cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, pudiendo sentir sus pechos grandes para su edad apretarse contra sí debido a que su bata se había entreabierto dejando gran parte de su pecho expuesto, y pronto sintió sus manos en sus hombros desnudos.

Gimió y tomó sus caderas, apretándola más contra él. Rayos, era tan suave, cálida y pequeña… tan pequeña…

Sus manos bajaron por sus costados, recorriendo sus caderas y pasando por sus muslos antes de acabar justo debajo del borde de su falda de la escuela. Su besó subió de intensidad y él no dudo en deslizar sus manos bajo su falda subiendo por sus muslos palpando su suave piel. Habían hecho eso antes así que no tuvo miedo de llevarlo un poco más allá al sentirla besarlo con más entusiasmo y subió sus manos un poco más del límite antes establecido, llegando a terrenos más suaves de los que había sentido antes, tocando la tela de sus bragas antes de instalarse allí apretando suavemente sus firmes glúteos.

La oyó gemir y pudo sentir su juicio comenzar a nublarse un poco así como su miembro comenzar a alcanzar un tamaño bastante considerable. Maldita sea, en esta forma seguramente no podría ocultar a Karin la excitación que le causaban ella y sus intensas sesiones de besarse y manosearse.

A regañadientes alejó sus grandes manos de debajo de su falda y las posó en sus pequeños hombros y fácilmente la apartó, encontrándose con su rostro confundido y sonrojado mientras respiraba pesada y agitadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando casi con violencia.

La imagen solo hizo a su excitación aumentar y a su control tomarse unas vacaciones largas y felices en Hueco Mundo mientras acostaba a su noviecita en su Futon, besándola otra vez antes de empezar a desviar su camino hacia su cuello, mordisqueando la zona bajo su oreja deleitándose al escuchar sus dulces gemidos en lo que sus manos traviesas ignoraban por completo todas las alarmas sonando en su cabeza y subían la falda del uniforme escolar, sintiendo la tibia piel de sus muslos lisos.

-T-Toshiro…- ella gimió nerviosamente cuando empezó a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó casi con pánico cuando sus dedos comenzaron a tirar debajo de sus bragas.

-Tranquila…- suspiró pesadamente contra su oído, sonriendo al sentirla estremecerse. –Sí quieres que pare, solo dímelo.- sin pensarlo dos veces tiró abajo su ropa interior, bajándola solo hasta sus rodillas antes de que sus manos volvieran arriba, adentrándose entre el pequeño espacio entre sus piernas y abriéndolas solo un poco, lo suficiente para que su mano trazara círculos con los dedos hasta subir alcanzando sus suaves, húmedos labios vaginales.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta al trazar un dedo en su raja. No esperaba que fuera tan caliente… que estuviera tan mojada… Lentamente adentró un dedo y gimió junto con ella al sentirla tan apretada y estrecha, como si su calor pudiera sofocarlo solo con tener un dedo en su interior.

Comenzó un movimiento lento y pausado con una sola mano y un solo dedo mientras ocupaba su otra mano en meterse por debajo de su uniforme deslizándose por su plano estómago hasta sentir su sujetador bloqueando el camino hacia donde quería llegar.

Mordió su garganta y empezó a succionar su piel suave mientras adentraba otro dedo en ella pero sin aumentar la velocidad. Los dedos de su otra mano trazaron el contorno del sujetador, dudando solo por un segundo antes de posarse con gentileza pero firmeza en un no-tan-pequeño pecho, el movimiento tirando del uniforme más arriba, exponiendo al aire su vientre y sus caderas.

Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando pero aun así estaba demasiado avergonzada y era capaz de dejarlo con las ganas y huir si se atrevía a mirar el estado totalmente entregado al placer y la lujuria en el que la tenía en ese momento.

Adentró un tercer dedo en ella y mantuvo el ritmo lento, oyendo un par de quejidos insatisfechos en consecuencia, por lo que empezó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar para tratar de aplacar su ira, viéndose recompensado rápidamente por un largo gemido. La mano que se dedicaba a amasar su pecho por encima del sujetador no fue capaz de seguir conformándose con la tela, así que bajó abandonando su labor solo unos segundos antes de volver esta vez colándose debajo de la tela molesta, encontrándose con el suave pecho desnudo que cabía perfectamente en su mano grande y su pezón presionándose bajo su palma.

Podía sentir su pene hincharse en todo su esplendor hasta el punto de que en realidad le estaba empezando a ser doloroso. La quería.

La oyó gemir otra vez y no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que rápidamente se alejó de ella quitándose la bata bruscamente antes de volver como un loco desesperado a recostarse sobre, llevando dos dedos a pellizcar, retorcer y apretar su clítoris a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes, llevando su otra mano a levantar su uniforme escolar hasta que quedó arremolinado en un montón bajo su barbilla, entonces subió la copa del sujetador y apretó con firmeza su seno antes de concentrar sus dedos únicamente en frotar el pequeño pezón.

Bajó su cabeza hasta su pecho y con los dientes subió la otra copa del sujetador para luego comenzar a estimular su pecho desatendido lamiendo el contorno de su aureola antes de encerrar el otro pezón entre sus labios y chuparlo y lamerlo.

La oyó empezar a gritar su nombre en formas apenas entendibles deformadas por el placer y su miembro comenzó a expulsar presemen literalmente llorando por algo de atención.

Gruñó y bruscamente se apartó de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, se quedó de rodillas delante de sus piernas semi-abiertas y con una mano buscó su pierna derecha y sujetó su tobillo llevándolo a su hombro y manteniéndolo ahí mientras su otra mano sujetaba su miembro, guiándolo directo hasta su entrada.

-¿T-T-Toshiro?- la voz de Karin, rota y forzada se hizo oír en medio de sus jadeos, gemidos y chillidos. -¿Q-q-q-qué ha-ha-haces?- se oía sumamente nerviosa. Él frotó la cabeza de su miembro contra sus húmedos pliegues. –Toshi… ¡Ah!... To… ¡Ah, ah!- frotó su glande de arriba a abajo en su raja, presionándolo unas cuantas veces contra su hinchado clítoris. –No, Toshiro…- lloriqueó totalmente indefensa. –No… no… no quiero… no… no…- él volvió a presionar la punta contra su entrada. -¡No, Toshiro! ¡No, no, no, no, no!- se removió inquieta pero no se apartó del todo, y entre sus negativas podía oír sus gemidos de placer y sabía que lo deseaba.

Pero si no quería perder su virginidad hoy, él no la iba a forzar.

Tomó su otro tobillo y lo mantuvo en su hombro, ahora las dos manos ocupadas manteniendo a los tobillos allí, y dejó que el largo de su pene reposara justo sobre la pequeña vagina, sus testículos pegados contra su culo mientras que su glande estaba cerca de su ombligo debido al largo que había ganado, cubriendo la visión de su intimidad casi por completo también por su grosor.

No, ella era muy pequeña y él muy grande, y no quería lastimarla, así que esto tendría que bastar… por ahora…

Lentamente comenzó a tirar de sus caderas hacia atrás pasando toda la extensión de su miembro por encima de su entrepierna rebosante de jugos calientes que empezaron a mezclarse con su líquido preseminal en lo que se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante frotándose contra su vagina pero sin penetrarla, llegando a frotar su clítoris con su glande más de una vez, cosa que cuando pasaba hacia a las pupilas de Karin perderse en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación y las sabanas en su Futon se revolvieron en un verdadero desastre debido a la fricción de sus movimientos. La pequeña chica empezó a frotar sus caderas desenfrenadamente contra él también, y sus manos pequeñas volaron a cubrir sus pechos que no dejaban de rebotar por la velocidad en la que estaban moliendo sus sexos desnudos, sus deditos apenas pudiendo tapar o contener esos dos montículos de tamaño considerable.

La fricción, el calor y la humedad pronto se hicieron demasiado fuertes para ser capaz de soportarlos, y al sentir un chorro de líquido caliente de parte de la excitación de su noviecita cuando se corrió violentamente, ya no pudo seguir más y lanzó todo su semen derramándolo sobre su estómago llegando hasta sus pechos aún cubiertos por sus manos rebotando hasta su barbilla y sus labios donde inmediatamente su lengua se asomó y limpió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, dejando una sonrisa tan estúpida como jodidamente sexy tirando de su boquita rosa.

Quiso decir algo, pero un cansancio repentino que no había sentido antes lo golpeó con fuerza y rápidamente cayó dormido sobre Karin, oyendo la risa de Hyorinmaru en el fondo de su mente.

Cuando despertó, Karin ya se había ido, y él era un niño de nuevo, y no importa cuántas veces trató de dormir y volver a despertar como un adulto, no volvió a aquella forma.

Maldito dragón. ¡Justo cuando le había encontrado algo bueno a esa forma a él se le ocurría tomar su venganza!

Fin.

Seh... aparentemente tenia guardados mas fics lemons de los q pensaba, y mas perverts tambien... No haré comentarios al respecto :v

Los personajes de Tite y espero q esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
